HERMANO MAS FAMILIA MAS AMIGOS IGUAL A PROBLEMAS
by ririchiro sama
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Hermano más amigos y familia igual a problemas, problemas y mas problemas.

Antes de que sigan leyendo les aclaro aquí supergirl(Kara) no existe.

Por el resto que lo disfruten Y COMENTE XD.

*EN EL MONTE JUSTICIA*

Robín, aqualad, srmarciana, artemisa,chicoflash y superboy estaban charlando entre si de unos temas delicados.

Oye que se siente tener a superman de padre (aquí superman ya acepta a supi como su hijo(pero este se sigue quedando en el monte justicia por petición propia)).-pregunto chico flash.

Bueno hemos tratado de inter actuar pero las cosas mm no se dan bien

Entonces ya conociste a su madre-dijo robín.

Si

Y como es-pregunto wally(ya me canse de escribir chico flash)

Bueno-

Chicos reúnanse-dijo Batman entrando a la sala junto con superman canario negro y tornado rojo.

Ya con todos reunidos

Tenemos un problema-comenzando Batman.

Si eso ya me lo dijiste y también que era urgente que viniera isi que dilo- dijo superman.

Si y te he hecho venir asta aquí fue para informarles sobre la posible existencia de otro superclon aparte de superboy.

QUE¡-gritaron los dos hombres con lasos sanguíneos

Pero como es eso posible-dijo superman si le había costado aceptar a connor ahora tendría que aceptar a otro?.

Bueno reanudando donde me quede. Desde que superboy fue en encontrado yo me dedique junto con tornado rojo a averiguar mas sobre toda la información genética y recientemente descubrí que tres frascos con la sangre de superman fueron enviados a catmus. Uno se uso para el proyecto match el otro para superboy pero y el tercero. Me dedique a buscar ese ultimo frasco y lo que halle fue que el grupo de científicos que manipulo es frasco esta muerto.

Oosea que hay posibilidad de tener a otro supi en el equipo-dijo wally

No lose-respondio fríamente batman .

Por su parte superman ya tenia dolor de cabeza. "primero tengo un clon después ese clon tiene la sangre de lex luthor y ahora tengo otro mas demonios cuantos mas puede haber".

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos robin vámonos.-dijo el caballero oscuro caminando asia las cosas que los tele transportan _(si alguien me dice como se llaman se le agradecería el gesto)

Robin asintió se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue detrás de su mentor.

*** al dia siguiente en la academia del norte de ciudad gótica*****

En el salón de robín y artemisa charlaban.

Entonces tal ves haya nuevos miembros en el equipo-dijo la arquera a su compañero

No lo se realmente me pregunto como será y si es que existe-en ese momento alguien le pone un cuaderno en la cabeza dondole un golpe suave…

Por dios dick se mas responsable-dijo una joven de cabello negro largo le llegaba asta debajo dela nalga y en su rotro una china le cubria los ojos(¿como rayos podía ver?)

Sisissis lo siento la olvide ayer eeeeeeeennnn…-

El laboratorio-dijo la choca poniéndose la mano en la cara.

Gracias kira

No hay problema o por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Kira y ti debes ser artemisa ¿verdad?-dijo la chica estirándole la mano a artemisa-Dick me a hablado de ti es un placer.

Lo mismo digo- le contesto artemisa dándole la mano.

Hm conque tu eres la arquera bueno nos vemos-lo dijo y se fue

d-d-d-d-dick ella sabe lo de- artemisa estaba en shock.

Sip parece que ya te descubrió es muy lista pero no es tu culpa ella también sabe que yo soy robin-dijo Dick sin quitarle la mirado a la purta del salón por donde kira había salido.

Oyena ti te gusta esa muchacha-dijo artemisa en tono burlon.

No no que va solo es que me impresiona su habilidad deductiva-dijo voltendose con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

*******de noche en siudad gothica**

Robin y batman habían salido a patrullar cuando localizaron a unos carteristas eran cuatro e ivan en direcciones opuestas robin fue tras don y batman por los otro

Persiguiéndolos robin llego hasta un callejón tenia al carterista agarrado de la camisa e iva a golpearlo en la cara. Cuando noto que no estaba solo elevo rápidamente su mirada y en la oscuridad se vian dos grandes ojos azules que abservaban atentamente a robin pero lo que lo dejo en shock fue que bajo esos ojos azules intensos se veía resplandeciente el escudo de superman.

Pero que rayos-exclamo robin

Robin que haces rápido-escucho la voz de su mentor se voltio un momento y al volver asia donde estaban aquellos a¿ojos azules habían desaparecido…..

Continuara

XD HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTA SERIE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DÉJENME MENSAJES


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2- operación buscando citas

Ya es un nuevo dia en la mansión diaz y el joven dick ya estaba arreglándose parair a la escuela cuando escucha unos golpes en su puerta

Si?-respondio dick terminadose de amarrar la corbata

Puedo pasar?-dijo bruce del otro lado de la puerta

Si

Dick dime que paso ayer –dijo entrando en la habitación

Tan directo como siempre –pernso el joven –a que te refieres?

A lo de anoche

a-a-a-anoche?

Si recuerdas lo del carterista

***flash back********

Dick tenia el carterista agarrado de la camisa caon su mano libre en posición de darle un golpe pero no lo iso estaba como ido y entonces batman observo que el otro carterista iva a atacar a robin por la espalda –rabin que aces –le grito tirándole un batbumeran al ladron y cuando este inpacto en la espalda del ladron una red lo atrapa. Batman miro fijamente a su secuas como diciéndole que te pasa….

***fin flash back***

O eso –exclamo sabia que tendría que abordar el tema pero como explicas algo que ni tu entiendes

Entonces que paso –dijo levantando una ceja expectante

Bruce podemos discutirlo esta noche en monte justicia nesecito comprobar algo

Bien entonces apresurate –dijo retirándose dela habitación –y espero una gran explicación.

Si la tendras

Finalizaron dick bajo desayuno y se dirigio a la escuela en una limosina como cada mañana conducida por Alfred al yegar a la escuela se encontró con artemisa

Hola artemisa –dijo sonriéndole ala chica –ya sabes a quien invitaras al baile de disfraces de la escuela

Hola y si ya me invito son de tercero b –dijo esta sonriéndole

Que¡ o no y ahora creo que no ire –dijo fingiendo decepción. El le pago a el chico para que la invitara y asi liberarse de ese asunto del baile porque realmente solo abia una persona con la que quería ir pero eso de los bailes no es algo que le valla bien a ella

Porque no invitas a kira

No no lo creo que a kira le agrade la idea

Que idea no me ba a agradar robín –dijo Kira apareciendo detrás de robín

k-k-k-Kira en que momento tu?

En serio importa que idea no me va agradar

Dick quiere saber si lo quieres acompañar al baile de disfraces de la escuela- dijo artemisa viendo que Dick no le iba a contestar y que e había quedado mudo

Mmmm será un placer acompañarte dick –djo kira sonriéndole a dick y lego retirándose – nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer

Ves no fue tan difícil –dijo artemisa al ver que dick no iba adecir nada

Si¡-exclamo dick –o por cierto artemisa después de clase a la base

Porque?-

Solo vamos no preguntes

Vale

Por otro lado KIRA entro en el laboratorio de la escuela elebo su braso derecho asta la altura de su pecho y subiéndose las mangas se vio en su muñeca una especia de brasalete pleteado que brillaba ella lo toco y

Abla kira que necesitas hermano

Hermano como te va alla afuera

Ñaaa nome quejo como les ha ido desde mi pequeña fuga siguen en eso de mi búsqueda y aniquilación

Si pero no eres fácil de encontrar asta a mi me cuesta localizarte abeses y tienes una pulsera de comunicación que nunca respondes

Ovio no lo hare si me llamas en clase además me arriesgo a que raastreen la señal y bueno antes de volver quiero saber como son mis padres si son tan icreibles como dicen osi solo son un par de pelmasos que no saben que existo y ami hermano o rayos te hablo luego tengo clase

Adiós hermana

Kira entro corriendo al salón por suerte el profesor no había llegado aun se dejo caer en su silla y bueno dejo que la jormnada escolar transcurriera

Al final los tres jóvenes salieron de la escuela

Entonces kira nos encontramos directamente en la escuela o prefieres que te baya a buscar-dijo dick un poco sonrojado

Ovio nos encontramos en la escuela como que irme a buscar que horror ni que me fuera a perder o rayoz tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo asi que adiós –dijo ira despidiéndose y dándole la espalda a dick y artemisa y saliendo corriendo.

Bueno artemisa es hora de ir a aa base ya les abise a todos que tenían que estar allí

De acuerdo

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron. Luego se fueron corriendo y en un callejón se quitaron los uniformes y debajo traían los trajes( tengan imaginación por dios)

Las damas primero-dijo dick señalando la cabina telefónica con el letrero de descompuesto

Como sea –dijo entrando en ella y desapareciendo por la estela de luz y luego robin la siguió.

****ya en monte justicia*******

Robin y la arquera iban entrando allí ya estaba todo el equipo mas superman y batman.

Muy bien robin que era tan urjente que dijiste que debíamos estar aquí –dijo batman

Primero quiero acerles una pregunta a superman y a superboy.

Cual- dijo duperboy

De casualidad ninguno de los dos estuvo aller en ciudad gotica por la noche

Ambos negaron con la cabeza –eso pensé. Bueno batman recuerdas lo de los carteristas bueno cuando estaba en el callejón apunto de noquear al carterista sentí que alguien me miraba y cuando eleve la vista me encontré con unos brillantes ojos azules y en el pecho tenia el escudo de superman un poco diferente pero sin duda era su escudo .

Diferente?-dijo kf

Si diferente porque cuando mirabas mejor el escudo la ese de superman era un murciélago.

Un murciélago¡-gritaronen coro todos los presentes menos batman

Si pero no alcance averle el rotro porque me voltie el rotro y cuando volvi a mirar ya no estaba

Entonces el tercer suprclon de cadmus si existe y efectivamente tiene mi sangre-dijo batman

Que tu sangre batman como lo sabes-dijo superman inpresionado.

Porque me entere purante la investigación que obtuvieron una muestra de mi sangre tanbien

Entonces tengo un medio hermano?-dijo superboy sin entender

Probablemente o hay otro tema del que quería hablarles correspondiente red arrow .

Que pasa con el?-dijo robin

No es el sino ña persona con quien lo an visto –dijo batman poniendo una imagen en la pantalla de la base. En la foto aparecia red arrow y detrás de el había una chica con el cabello negro y la piel blanca con un traje de gamusa negra que consistía en una capa negra que por la postura de la joven no dejaba ver la parte superior del traje pero la parte inferior era un short que le llegaba 15cm por debaojo de la cola y unas botas y en la cara un antifaz como el que usa robín golpeando a un villano con un baston que tenia en la mano.

Wow quien es ella-dijo wally

La nueva aliada de red arrow….

Jjejejeje bien este es el capitulo dos yo por mi parte sigo subiendo caps si alguien fuera tan amable de comentar se lo agradecería adiooosss


End file.
